Anime Murder Mystery
by Sunsetseve
Summary: Characters from different anime are invited to a murder mystery party. But what happens when the murders are real? And no one planned them to be? DISCONTINUED
1. Getting Aquainted

It's been awhile since I last wrote a fanfic. Anyway, this story is a murder mystery story, but instead of European dudes,  
  
there are anime characters! Okay now, some people will be murdered, but that doesn't mean they don't know who killed  
  
them, okay I'm being a dork right now, anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here except for a couple of my characters who will inform the other characters about   
  
other things.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter one: Getting Aquainted  
  
"Inu-yasha, this house seems very familiar. It looks like...oh no we're in a fanfic."  
  
Name: Miroku  
  
Occupation: Monk  
  
Anime/Manga: Inu-yasha  
  
"Who cares if we're in a fanfic, we can't do anything about it. Anyway Sunsetseve might reveal something to the characters   
  
who come. Might as well go along with her stupid story."  
  
Name: Inu-yasha  
  
Occupation: Half-Demon  
  
Anime/Manga: Inu-yasha  
  
"Good, at least I know I don't have to re-educate you two." Inu-yasha and Miroku look behind them to see a woman who   
  
seemed to be about 18 or so. Inu-yasha pointed the Tetsaiga's blade at the woman.  
  
"Who the heck are you anyway!?" The woman stepped a little closer to the light and spoke again, "My name is Zicara. You   
  
probably don't know me because I'm one of Sunsetseve's new characters."  
  
Since Zicara (Ci-ka-ra) stepped closer to the light, Inu and Miroku got a better look at her. She wore a purple kimono/dress that   
  
was a dark purple color, and they also noticed she seemed to be wearing alot of clothes underneath it as well. She had dark   
  
purple hair, and one of her bangs were lavender, and went down to her chest. And her eyes were pure black.  
  
"So where do we go?" Miroku asked his question carefully because of Zicara's gothic appearance. "Follow me."  
  
About 15 minutes later, the three of them arrived in a large living roomin the middle of the room, there was a large circular couch,   
  
and there was a small glass table in the middle of that. There were two stairs on the left and right sides of the room that led to a   
  
larger room, and underneath the stairs was another doorway leading to the kitchen.  
  
"I must be going now. You can talk to the guests while waiting for the fanfic's plot to start-up. See-ya." A dark glow appeared   
  
in her hand, and she disappeared. Miroku walked up to the couch to see two familiar faces.  
  
"Chii?! Hideki?!"  
  
Chii turned her head and smiled happily, "Miroku!"  
  
Name: Chii  
  
Occupation: Works at Chiroru Bakery/Persocom  
  
Anime/Manga: Chobits  
  
Name: Hideki Motsuwa  
  
Occupation: Waiter at Club Pleasure  
  
Anime/Manga: Chobits  
  
Hideki also looked the at the direction Chii was, "Hey Miroku! Who else is with you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Unfortunatley, he doesn't want to sit with 'people he doesn't know'..."  
  
Chii seemed to be looking for someone. "Is Sesshomaru not here?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Chii showed a look of sadness as her eyes grew darker, but that sadness was not her's.  
  
On the other side of the couch, there were two people having their own seperate conversation, "Tasuki, is that Ryoko I   
  
see there?"  
  
Name: Chichiri  
  
Occupation: Monk/Worrier of Suzaku  
  
Anime/Manga: Fushigi Yugi  
  
"That won't work on me."  
  
Name: Taskui  
  
Occupation: Former Bandit/Worrier of Suzaku  
  
Anime/Manga: Fushigi Yugi  
  
"Hello Gen-chan..." Tasuki turned around and saw the space pirate herself, Ryoko.  
  
Name: Ryoko  
  
Occupation: Space Pirate  
  
Anime/Manga: Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo  
  
"I'm here too you know."  
  
Name: Kiyoni  
  
Occupation: Galaxy Police officer  
  
Anime/Manga: Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo  
  
Inu-Yasha was tapped on the shoulder, and drew his Tetsaiga. The blade was right underneath another sword. "Hmph. You   
  
idiot."  
  
Name: Hiei Jaganshi(yes, he has a last name.)  
  
Occupation: Guard of the Makai gate/"Spirit Detective"  
  
Anime/Manga: Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
  
"It's nice to see you again Inu-Yasha."  
  
Name: Kurama/Youko  
  
Occupation: "Spirit Detective"  
  
Anime/Manga: Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
  
"Naru, do you think they'll be nice to us?"  
  
Name: Kanako Urashima  
  
Occupation: Unknown  
  
Anime/Manga: Love Hina  
  
"Y'know Kanako, I really don't know. All we can do is hope for the best."  
  
Name: Naru Narusegawa  
  
Occupation: Student at Tokyo U  
  
Anime/Manga: Love Hina  
  
Naru suddenly felt something grab her breasts, "KEITARO! YOU PERVERT!" Naru hit someone's head and noticed it wasn't  
  
Keitaro.  
  
"I just wanted to say hiiiihhi..."  
  
Name: Tina Foster  
  
Occupation: College student  
  
Anime/Manga: Ai Yori Aoshi  
  
"Oh my! Tina are you okay?!"  
  
Name: Aoi Sakuraba  
  
Occupation: "Landlord"  
  
Anime/Manga: Ai Yori Aoshi  
  
At that moment, someone appeared in front of the kitchen doorway, "Hello everyone! It's me! Sunsetseve! Welcome to   
  
my fanfic manor!"  
  
Sweatdrops appeared above everyone's heads. "Okaaaayyy....I'll break the awkward silence. Okay now, one of my characters   
  
have volenteered to be the murder victim, and in a couple of minutes I'm going to leave you guys in here alone with a physco   
  
freak. Anywho, the murderer will TRY to murder all of you so you won't find out who the murderer is. Now! Let the game begin!"  
  
At that moment every light in the entire house turned off. Some of the girls screamed, and when the lights turned back on,   
  
everyone fell silent. Miroku became wide-eyed, and Sunsetseve ran over to the couch. "Wha?" Zicara's hand was in the   
  
middle of the glass, with a knife struck through her pulse. The rest of Zicara was laying down on the floor lifelessly.  
  
"Zicara wasn't the one to die! Even if she was, she's supposed to be fake dead! Not...WHAAA!!!!! Guys there really is a physco   
  
killer in here! You guys will have to find a way to stop this person, or get out of here alive! Oh yeah, by the way, I'm gonna   
  
go now."  
  
"You mean your gonna leave us here!?"  
  
"Hey, I kinda have to be getting home, and this is my fanfic. Stay alive!" With that Sunsetseve dissappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
~*~  
  
Whew. That was fun!  
  
Zicara: What do you mean fun?! I'm dead!  
  
Me: It's a fanfic, gosh.  
  
Anyway some of the relationships these characters are in, are based from some of these really good fanfics I read:  
  
1. Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages by Fukai Tsumi  
  
2. To Sacrifice and to Love by Luna the sheikah  
  
3. YYY Yu-Yu-Yasha by Otaku Hoshi  
  
The third one is made by my friend. Since she deleted her fanfics on her account on fanfiction.net, so to see her fanfics, you   
  
have to go to mediaminer.org, and her username is LOVER-OF-HIEI. Did you guys like it? Please don't flame me, I havn't   
  
written/typed in awhile. Send reveiws PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks!  
  
Zicara: WHy did I have to be the victim?!  
  
Oh sush Zicara...  
  
~*~Sunsetseve~*~ 


	2. Another One!

Okay, I know the last chapter was confusing, but that won't happen this time. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention 2 fanfictions:  
  
Secret of the Tsuyoi Mayoke by Fey Wind  
  
Demon, and portals, and havoc, oh my! By Marie9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here except for a couple of my characters who will inform the other characters about   
  
other things.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Another One?!   
  
Ryoko hovered above Zicara's dead corpse. "We're pretty much screwed! Look at her! No normal person could do this Zicara!   
  
Zicara's too powerful, and quick to have a knife in her! They'd have to shoot her to kill her!"  
  
Chii suddenly stood up, "Freya, wants to say something." Hideki gasped, and could only watch as Chii's body started to change   
  
it's posture. When Chii's eyes opened, they were darker, and had more wisdom, sadness, deep pain, and sorrow.  
  
Name: Freya  
  
Occupation: Deactivated persocom/Chobit  
  
Anime/Manga: Chobits  
  
"I have noticed that all of you seem to have great abilities beyond that of normal human."  
  
~*~  
  
Interuption...  
  
Me: What do you mean "beyond that of normal human" ?!  
  
Back to our story....  
  
~*~  
  
"All of you need to be on your guard, and if I'm quick enough, I might find out who the murderer is. All of you better be careful,   
  
because even if I do find out, the murderer might get to Chii and I first. Farewell..." Freya closed her eyes and returned Chii's   
  
body back to her. "Freya can see everything Chii sees. Everyone should be careful."  
  
Everyone nodded. Naru started to speak, "Maybe we should split u-" Naru was cut off saw a pink portal appear above them.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Two boys fell out of the portal, and landed on the edges of of the glass table.  
  
"I guess Sunsetseve wasn't kidding when she told us to come..." One of the boys sat up and the others could see what he   
  
looked like. His hair was messy and uncombed, though his hair color was mainly black, and his bangs were dark blue. He   
  
had a red headband tied around his head, and the ends went to his waist. His eyes were a dark brownish-green. He wore  
  
a plain blue T-shirt, and jeans. As for his shoes, you make 'em up.  
  
"Damn that Sunsetseve! Hey Tasogare! You okay?!" The other boy sat up as well, "Yeah, I'm fine Kitsure." This one had dark   
  
blue hair, and thin bangs. There was a really thick chunk of his hair that was light blue, and went to his chin. There was   
  
also a zig-zaged part in his hair that was white. The rest of his hair was even more messier than Kitsure's. His eyes were   
  
discolored though. His left eye was dark green, and his other eye was dark blue. He wore a schoolboy uniform similar to   
  
Kurama's, but his was blue and rimmed with gold. Both of the boys were 17 or so.  
  
Chii pointed at Kitsure, "This person is Kitsure," then she pionted to Tasogare, "This person is Tasogare." Kitsure put a   
  
plastic glove on, "I guess we better take out the knife..." Kitsure pulled the knife out of the glass very carefully because the   
  
knife was put in so deep that the glass was broken. Some of the blood dried over the 5 minutes. "Zicara's murder must've   
  
hurt..." Tasogare touched the blood on the glass, then touched the back of of Zicara's hand. Kitsure looked at Tasogare sadly,   
  
and so did Freya. Kitsure spoke up, "Hey, maybe we should put her somewhere safe. I mean, we can't leave her here lying on   
  
the floor like that the whole time we're here." Tasogare smiled slightly, "Yeah...We'll be right back everyone, you go in the   
  
kitchen." Tasogare picked up Zicara's body, and followed Kitsure upstairs.   
  
"Okay," Kiyoni decided to break the silence, "We should eat. If we're going to survive the night, we might as well have full   
  
stomachs." Everyone nodded. They all went to the kitchen, and found a note. Kanako opened the note and read it aloud:  
  
Everyone,  
  
Since I had alot of spare time,   
  
I decided to set up the table   
  
myself. I put all your favorite   
  
foods on a certain place, and   
  
don't worry, I just cooked it.  
  
Stay alive,  
  
~*~Sunsetseve~*~  
  
"Good. At least I know I won't have to eat anything sweet." A then light appeared in front of Kanako. Kanako fell down on her   
  
butt, and Kitsure and Tasogare appeared in front of her. Tasogare started speaking, "I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd make you fall!   
  
I'm really sorry!" Tasogare helped Kanako up, and she felt a warm feeling in her cheeks(did I spell that wrong?).   
  
"I-It's okay..." Kanako went to go find her seat. Everyone found their seats, and started chatting. Kitsure started to drink his   
  
soda, when all of a sudden, Tasogare noticed Kitsure's pupils get smaller. Kitsure's eyes started to close slowly, and his head   
  
fell on the table. "Kitsure!" Tasogare tried to see if Kitsure had a pulse, Tasogare's bangs covered his eyes, "He's dead. His   
  
drink was poisoned." Aoi covered her mouth, and everyone else fell silent.  
  
In the living room, everyone started asking Tasogare questions. Kiyoni was the first to ask a question, "Tasogare, Zicara   
  
and Kitsure. What were they to you?"  
  
Tasogare looked at Kiyoni with eyes that that seemed like they were cyring for an iternity. "Kitsure was my best friend   
  
and Zicara was my girlfriend. Kitsure was the only person who was my really my friend." Tasogare sounded like he   
  
was really sad and full of pain. Some of his tears fell to the ground. "Kitsure was my friend eversince I was born. Since none   
  
of the boys wanted to be my friend, Kitsure always kept me company and made sure no one made fun of me. I've known   
  
Zicara for 7 years. After the three of us graduated middle school, we didn't have contact for about 4 years. Although I only knew   
  
Zicara for 3 years, we knew everything about her. Maybe I told you all too much." Tasogare wiped tears away from his   
  
eyes with his sleeve.  
  
Kurama was the next one to ask a question, "Excuse me, but can you tell me why your eyes are discolored?" Tasogare froze   
  
for a moment, then got up, "Y'know, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Tasogare went to the bathroom. Chichiri started to get   
  
everyone to speak, "It seems like Tasogare has no motive to kill his own friends no da. Even if he wanted to murder   
  
someone, he wouldn't kill his childhood friend and girlfriend. Who do you think is the murderer? No da."  
  
At that moment lights turned off again. The next thing they heard was femenine scream, and a gunshot.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if that was kinda short, but I don't want to give anything away, by saying who's voice screamed. Who was shot?  
  
That's for me to know, and you to find out!  
  
PS: Sorry if Tasogare's explination was too long, but he needs to answer some type of question.  
  
~*~Sunsetseve~*~ 


	3. Let's split up!

Okay now! There will be somne comedy in this story, so don't worry! Oh yeah! To the Zicara who reveiwed my story, Zicara is   
  
a person who is dark, scary, and she got murdered anyway. I have a feeling you got offended by that, but I had to say that.   
  
To spikester13579, if you do guess the murderer right, you don't get a prize, but you can get victory.... Anyway, that's about  
  
all I have to say. For now....  
  
Oh yeah! If there is something wrong with the format, sorry. FF.net messes up the fromat of my stories alot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here except for a couple of my characters who will inform the other characters about   
  
other things.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Let's split up!  
  
The lights flashed back on, and Aoi yelled suddenly, "TINA!"  
  
Aoi ran to the unconcious girl, and since Inu-yasha was standing right next to Tina, Inu-yasha turned Tina's body around.  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped slightly, and Aoi covered her mouth, and started to cry silently.  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!" Tina started to laugh. Wait, what the heck?!  
  
*POOF!* Me: You're not supposed to laugh! Your dead!  
  
Tina: I know, but it's funny!!!!  
  
Me: Okay, let start from the point before Tina started laughing....  
  
~*~  
  
ANIME MURDER MYSTERY: TAKE TWO!!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the sobbing Aoi, "She's dead. She got shot." Aoi stopped sobbing for awhile, "No...."  
  
A few minutes later, Inu-Yasha came down with Tasogare. Naru stood up once again, "Okay, we should split up and look for   
  
the murderer, and so he or she can't get to us first."  
  
"Agreed." While everyone was trying to figue out who should go with who, someone was outside trying to get in. It was a   
  
girl about Tasogare's age. "Tasogare," she was desperatley trying to get in the house, "You can't die, Minai and everyone   
  
needs you. The others won't forgive me if I don't bring you back." Unknown to her, a shadowy figure was following her...  
  
Back inside the house they finaly decided who to go with who:  
  
Kiyoni went with Chichiri to the 2nd hall  
  
Ryoko went with Tasuki to the swimming pool  
  
Inu-Yasha went with Hideki to the Kitchen  
  
Miroku went with Chii to the Ballroom  
  
Kurama went with Aoi to Study/Library  
  
Naru went with Hiei to the 3rd hall  
  
Tasogare went with Kanako to the 1st hall  
  
Since the house was so huge, everyone decided to start looking at any place that was obviouly known about. Chichiri   
  
and Kiyoni decided to look in one of the hallways....  
  
Kiyoni shivered a little, and Chichiri put a hand on her shoulder, "Chichiri? Who do you think the murderer is?" Chichiri took   
  
his hand off of Kiyoni and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, "You know what no da? I don't really think anyone in the   
  
group is the murderer no da."  
  
At the swimming pool, Ryoko was looking everywhere, very quickly and randomly may I add. Ryoko was holding a giant   
  
magnifying glass in front of her, "Nope. Not this one." Ryoko then picked up a piece of grass, "Nope, just another piece of   
  
grass." Tasuki was looking at Ryoko with a sweatdrop on his head, "Uh, Ryoko, how are we gonna find clues like that?"  
  
Ryoko floated in front of Tasuki, "Well how else are we gonna find clues?" Tasuki sighed as Ryoko landed on her feet,   
  
"Tasuki...Are you going to protect me?" Ryoko asked suddenly. Tasuki looked strait into Ryoko's eyes and Ryoko looked   
  
into Tasuki's eyes. Tasuki put a hand on Ryoko's face, and Ryoko started to blush, and Tasuki's eyes were closed. They   
  
were about a centimeter apart from each other when Tasuki finally spoke, "I'll never let anyone hurt you." Finally their   
  
lips touched.  
  
Inu-yasha and Hideki were in the kitchen looking for clues. "Hey Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha was looking in the pantry for   
  
instant ramen, "Yeah?" Hideki scratched his head before saying anything else, "Do you think you know who the   
  
murderer is?" Inu-Yasha closed the pantry, "Feh, I'm not accusing anyone until I have something I can accuse them with."  
  
"I guess that's that," Hideki looked behind a big wallscroll, "Wha?!" Inu-Yasha went to Hideki, "What?! Did you find   
  
something?" Hideki took the wallscroll off the wall, and Inu-Yasha froze slightly, "What the?!"  
  
Chii and Miroku went to the ballroom. The ballroom was extreamly big. It was probably the biggest room in the house   
  
because it seemed to be 5 times bigger than the living room.(Note: For those of you who have seen 'The Haunted Manision',   
  
the ballroom looks almost like the one in The Haunted Mansion.) There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, and   
  
the ceiling was completly painted with pictures of flowers. There was a giant fireplace on the right side of the stairs, and   
  
to the right and the left side of the fireplace, there were two giant windows that covered the entire wall. Chii ran over to   
  
one of the windows, "Miroku! This room is so big!" The monk walked over to the persocom, "Indeed. If only this house   
  
wasn't infected by a murderer, this room would be beutiful place..."   
  
Aoi was looking at books and Kurama was trying pick any unfamiliar scent, "Kurama-san?" Kurama faced Aoi, "Yes?" Aoi   
  
put back a book she was reading, "Do you think Tasogare is the murderer?" Kurama seemed a little confused by Aoi's   
  
question, then he closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "No, I don't think he is." Aoi couldn't help but look at Tina, "But,   
  
he was the only one who left the group while Tina was shot." Kurama faced Aoi again, "You need to relax a little more."   
  
Suddenly Kurama's expression suddenly changed, "Someone's, scent....This scent doesn't belong to anyone..."  
  
Hiei and Naru went to a hallway trying to see what would be at the end, when Naru tripped and landed on her face, "OW!"  
  
Hiei didn't bother to look behind him to know Naru was okay, "You should look where you're going..." Naru got up with   
  
an X-shaped bandage on her nose, "How can I see in the dark?!" Hiei looked at her with an angry look, "Can you at least   
  
keep up?" Naru got to her feet, "Huh?" Hiei sped off going extreamly fast, "Hey ! Wait up!" Naru was getting cramps trying   
  
to keep up with Hiei. Naru didn't even notice that she was almost to the end of the hallway, when Naru almost passed Hiei,   
  
Hiei grabbed the back of Naru's shirt and let go. Naru fell flat on her back and started to yell at Hiei again, "What did you do   
  
that for?!" Naru looked around and finally noticed she was in the grand bedroom. Luckily there were no windows, so no one,   
  
especially the murderer, could see them. Naru searched underneath the large bed, when she finally found somthing, "Hiei!"   
  
Hiei was starting to get annoyed by Naru, "What do you want now?!" Naru was careful about her next sentence, "I   
  
found something...." Hiei came over, "What?! That's-"  
  
~*~  
  
C'mon, I'm not that mean.....  
  
~*~  
  
The girl finally got inside the house, but there was a strong force blocking her ability to find anybody, "Tasogare, where   
  
are you?" The shadowy figure finally spoke to her, "Are you Tetsuyoko?" Tetsuyoko turned around just to see two arrows   
  
coming towards her. Tetsuyoko drew her sword and sliced the two arrows in half. As soon as she sliced those two arrows   
  
two hit her from the back. Then a trap door made her fall down to another room and made her fall on her back and nearly   
  
brake it. Tetsuyoko's vision was getting blurry, the last thing she saw was someone with long black hair wearing a mask.   
  
The person suddenly dissappeared before Tetsuyoko blacked out.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Tasogare and Kanako came to a three way hall, Kanako couldn't decide, so she just pointed   
  
to a hallway, "Let's go there." Tasogare and Kanako went towards the hallway on their right. Kanako was starting to get   
  
bothered by the silence, "Tasogare?" Tasogare turned his head slightly to her, "What do you need?" Kanako tied her ribbon,   
  
"Well, who do you think is the murderer?" Tasogare thought for a moment, "Kanako, who do you think is the murderer?"   
  
Kanako seemed a little shocked and annoyed by his answer, "Hey! I asked you first!" Tasogare laughed silently before   
  
answering, "Well I don't think I want to accuse anyone of being the murderer." Kanako seemed surprized. When they   
  
reached the end of the hallway Kanako gasped and Tasogare froze. There was a pool of blood where a girl was laying. The   
  
girl had fiery orange hair outlined with red, and she also had eartails. She wore something similar to Tasogare, except the   
  
buttons and yellow rim wasn't there. On the right side of her shirt there was a fire symbol with a sword behind it. All of her   
  
clothes were blood-stained, and there was a broken arrow on her shoulder, and another arrow was on her hip. "Tetsuyoko!"  
  
~*~  
  
Oh boy....My head hurts.......Sooooo, do you guys like romance? If you do then here it is!! Oh yeah, my friend Kara is helping   
  
me write this story(a little). Anywho, I told you there would be some relationships between the characters in the story, that   
  
are from other fanfictions, SO DON'T HURT ME!!!! See you in the next chapter!  
  
~*~Sunsetseve~*~ 


End file.
